Summer Holiday
by SomeSweetGirl
Summary: Utau had a sleepover, and well Rima is confussed, Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto
1. Chapter 1

_**Rima's POV**_

Its summer and its holiday season, I was in the school garden, and I see my best friend walking with the Crossdresser

"Hello Rima-chan," he greeted me with his famous smile "….." I said nothing

"I said hello," he repeated to me again

"…Hi" I answer quietly

"Hi Amu!" I greeted my best friend

"Hi Rima!" she greeted me back,

so we defeated easter but we still havent found the embryo yet, well my parents are already divorce and now I'm in high school, Amu already move on from Tadase and Ikuto is back from searching his father and that Crossdresser stays in Japan forever

"Why is the Crossdresser here?" I asked

"Aw come on Rima we all knew he is your cru-" she was about to finish that sentence and I will never allow that

"I'm her what?" Nagihiko asked

"Nothing," I answered

"Righttt," he answers

"What ever!" I yelled "Yo!" someone says that and my only guess were Ikuto,

"How's my little strawberry?" he asked Amu

"I'm not yours and I'm not little you perv!" she answered

"Aw that hurts Amu," he said

"Yeah right!" she answered,

"Hey!" Utau and Kuukai comes

"Back from ramen eating contest?" Amu asked

"Yeah, she won." Kuukai glared at Utau

"You are so slow kid, wait I promised I wouldn't said that." Utau said to Kuukai

"Anybody had plans for this summer?" Utau asked

"No" I answered "I don't have any," Amu answered "Me too," Nagihiko answered

"Well what about we have a sleepover at my house?" utau asked

"That's a great idea, besides I'm bored." Amu groaned

"Me too, besides my mom has Hime so she wouldn't be alone," I answered

"Who's Hime?" Amu asked "That dog that nagihiko gave me on christmas," I answered

"You still keep it? I thought you sent it for adoption or to the pound," Nagihiko said

"I have a heart, besides that dog is cute!" I said "I have no problem either," Nagihiko answered to Utau

"Okay meet me tomorrow at my house at 8am sharp!" Utau said "Okay," We all answered and went home,

I was walking home until I notice somebody following me I turn around and saw Nagihiko

"What the hell do you want?" I ask him

"My home is that way too," he answered

"Really?" I asked "yep," he answered

The whole walk was silent everytime we look at each other we immidiently looked away, and this time I looked at him and he looked at me, I never realize how beautiful his eyes were its like that chocolate hazel colored which is very pretty…. GOD WHY AM I THINKING THIS? Okay well i see his house but he keep on walking with me,

"Isn't that your house?" I asked "Yeah," he answered

"Why did you walk away from it?" I asked

"I want to walk you home," he answered, my heart beats more faster than ever...

"Rima? Rima?" he called me "Huh? What?" I asked "You went neptune," he answered

"Ooh sorry." I said "No problem." he answers with his smile that make my heart almost fall off

I walk with him with my heart beating faster and faster, My heart is about to fall if he keep on doing that, I got into my home and "Bye nagi, thanks for today," I said to him "Bye," he said and smiled, god my heart

_**Amu's POV**_

I went home and went upstairs to my room and I checked my phone and there is about 3 phone calls from nagi, so I call him

*On the phone*

_"Hello."_

_"Hey nagi, why did you call me?" _

_"I need an advice on something,"_ he said with a concerned tone

_"What about?"_

_"Well what will you do if you love someone and they hate you?" _

_"Are you talking about Rima?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Wait you love rima?"_

_"Yes, Amu I love the ice queen,"_

_"She likes you, Don't worry, Anyway I gotta go bye," _

_"Wait! what?"_

I closed the phone because I'm to shock to hear it all

NAGI LIKES RIMA?

"Yo!" someone says and I knew it was Ikuto, So since I was too shock to talk or think and I started to said random things "Ajgdhgasjkfhdzjgj," "What?" he asked

"Ahdjgfldsfdws," I said again "What?" he asked again

"Ahjsks- Okay, sorry that was me when I'm in shocked," I answered

"Shocked because of me?" he asked "Hell no pervert!" I yelled

"Then what about?" he asked "None of your concern" I answered

"Aw don't be mean Amu-KOI," he smirked

"Stop calling me that," I yelled "No, I will keep on calling you that," he said,

I'm shocked and speechless "I gotta go bye Amu-KOI" he said as he snapped me out of my day dreaming

"STOP WITH THE KOI WORD!" I yelled to him as he jump out of my balcony,

I lock my balcony door and I sighed,

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Dia asked me as she flies

"I need to tell him how I feel," I answered

"Sure take you long enough to realize it!" Miki said to me

"Hey! shouldn't you be supportive?" I asked "That's the support," she answered

"Go Go Amu-chan!" ran cheered on me, I laughed "Where's suu?" I asked "On her walks, AGAIN!" Dia answered

"Hi, I'm back desu~" Suu said as she opened my window

"Thank God, I thought you were lost, like the other day," I said

"You need to pack, Amu-chan!" Suu reminded me "Thank God, If I didn't do it right now, Utau will kill me." I answered,

I grabbed a bag and started packing

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

Well Amu's no help, I better ask Kuukai, but he is an idiot sometimes, well at least I try

_*on the phone*_

_"Hello," he greeted _

_"Hi kuukai," _

_"Who is this?" _

Is he an idiot or something?_ "Its the Telemaketer."_

_"Yeah right!"_

_"OF COURSE ITS ME, I'M NAGIHIKO!" I yelled at the phone_

_"Yeah right,"_

_"Perhaps if this is Utau you would never said that."_

_"...Is this Utau?"_

_"ITS ME! NAGIHIKO!"_

_"Oh Nagihiko, I thought you were Utau, what's up?" _

_"I give up!" _

I hung up and I packed for tomorrow, and after that I listen to my ipod, until baaya comes in and tell me that I have to practice dancing and well I did as she said

40 minutes later

Okay, now I'm done practicing, now I wonder who did Rima like….. Could it be Ikuto? No, Rima never show any interest in him.. Or maybe Kuukai? Or Tadase? God I cannot think!

Rima's POV

Okay, I'm stubborn to admit that I like that Crossdresser, but I'm supposed to hate him, why the hell is this happening to me? I grabbed my bag and and packed and well I see Kusukusu

"Kusukusu, what the hell am I going to do?" I asked

"What's wrong Rima?" she asked "I love that Crossdresser." I fall to my bed

"Finally! Rima admits!" she giggled "Don't tell anyone!" I said

"Okay." she answered and I go take a shower and dry my hair and put on my clothes which is a white shirt and short shorts,

I go downstairs and eat my dinner with my mom, she's doing a whole lot better ever since she get divorced from my Dad

"Honey, This is your favorite." my Mom handed me a sausages and omelet and rice,

"Thanks Mom." I hugged my Mom and eat my dinner

And well Hime barks at me and making this puppy face and since Mom make plenty of sausages so I gave 2 sausages to her, and she eats it, and its just the cutest thing I ever seen, and well I wash the dishes and said to my mom about sleepover

"Mom, Can I go to utau's house for a sleepover?" i asked sweetly

"Sure." she answered "Thanks mom."

I hugged her and went up stairs and I went into sleep and have this kind of dream about chicken curry, pancakes and Nagihiko


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amu's POV**_

I was still sleeping, until some cold water was poured to me

"What? Who? Where?" I yelled

"Amu, wake up," Ran cheered

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS POURED WATER ON ME?" I yelled again

"Amu you have 5 minutes left, before Utau skins you alive," Miki said

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?" I yelled again

"We tried Amu," Suu said,

I run into the bathroom take a short bath, dry my hair, grab my clothes its a blue crop top with a white tank top and a short with a converse shoes,

"OMG UTAU'S GONNA KILL ME!" i yelled and grabbed my bag and walk out and i realize it was 08.15 am, and there she is...

Utau looking at me with her death glare "AMU WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT I TELL YOU TO BE OUT AT 8 AM SHARP! THIS IS NOT 8 AM! THIS IS FREAKING 08.15 AM! 15 MINUTES LATE AMU!" she yelled

"Anyway, lets go!" Woah, sudden mood change?

I get into the car and sit next to Ikuto and i notice that Nagihiko is staring at Rima

"Why are you staring at me purple head?" she asked

"Nothing." he blushed and turned away "Aww," i said

"What?" they both ask in unision "Nothing," i answered,

Well Utau is driving and i was scared,

What if she hit a tree?

What if she hit another car?

What if she got caught by the police?

What if she set this car on fire?

All these thought went into my head a couple times, and well she started driving slowly, and we all were eating, chatting until, utau drive the car fastter and fastter until

"OMG WE ARE GOING TO DIEEE!" I screamed on top of my lugs

Utau is driving like crazy

I mean like i drink water and it is poured all over my shirt, and when Rima stands up, she fell at nagi, and when ikuto is sleeping, he falls down on his face, and it was a ride to hell, the car stopped suddenly and we all fall down, i mean like i was on top of Ikuto and Nagi was on top of Rima, And Kuukai fell down when he tried to reach for bottle

"Can you please get off me?" Rima said to Nagi

"Oh sorry." he stands up and help Rima get up, i get up and walk away

"Aw, Amu-koii dont leave~" ikuto smirked and laughed

"haha... funny," i said we all see this big house

"WOW" we all said in unision exept Ikuto and Utau,

"Grab your bags and lets go" utau said as she opened the door,

Okay this house- no a mansion is so big, it has 8 bedroom, 9 toilets, a swimming pool, a jacuzzi, 2 kitchen, a living room, and the last one guest room which is so big, we put ourstuff in the guest room and we walk to the backyard where there is swimming pool etc, i walk with Rima and Utau,

"Gosh Utau, this place is huge." i said to Utau

"It's not that big," she answered

"Hey anyway where are the boys?" Rima asked and we all look behind, the boys was not there

"Boys? Kuukai?" Utau called and suddenly

"PUT US DOWN!" we girls yelled,

The boys were carrying us and i knew who is behind this "IKUTO I WILL KILL YOU!" i smacked him and the possition was like this : Kuukai was carrying Utau, Ikuto was carrying me, and Nagi was carrying Rima

"Ready guys?" ikuto asked to the boys "Yep." they both answered

"NOOO!" we girls yelled as they throw us into the pool, SPLASH, i rise up and i was soaking wet and my bra is visible,

"Pink bra? not bad amu for C cup." Ikuto smirked, well since my crop top is wet and now I'm only wearing a shorts and tank top

"WHY YOU?" i growled and splash water at him, Rima was hitting on Nagi, and Utau was throwing her shoes at kuukai,

I get out of the pool and stormed inside with the girls following me,

"Guys we need revenge," i said to them

"You're damn right!" utau answered "What's the thing that guys hated the most?" Rima asked

"Girl's Crying and some sappy romance story," Utau answered

"Kick in the private part, and prank!" i said

"Kick in the private part, not bad" Rima answered

"Good, lets go and kick some p-" utau said (sophie :we all knew what Utau's going to say)

"No need to get exited Utau," Rima says

"Come on." we went out and the boys were standing there and we kick them right there

"OW!" the boys groaned

"That's for being such a jerk!" Utau yelled

"At least don't kick us there!" Nagihiko yelled

We all run with the boys chasing us and it all ended and now we are relaxing on the guest room who has 3 king sized bed

My face went pale

**_Rima's POV_**

DAMN YOU UTAU!

Utau had this evil smirk on her face "Ikuto and Amu, Rima and Nagihiko, and me and Kuukai."

I'm so pissed and well I'm keeping my distance towards him, not wanting to mess with the purple haired freak, with those big brown eyes, and has this 6 pack, and well tough arms an- WHAT THE HELL?

Okay that's official, I'm in love with that purple haired freak, My reputation is about to burst

And well now its almost midnight

We stayed that long because we wasted time on the jacuzzi and well i spend my time watching some comedy, and we went eating some chinese noodle while watching hunger games movie, and well after that us girls want to copy Katniss hair like that side braid and that milkmaid hair, and well the boys play some DDR, until Utau with that loose hair went to play DDR with Kuukai

"Guys, I want to play," Nagihiko said to Utau and Kuukai

"Okay," they both answer and Nagihiko starts to play and reach Highest score! What the? my mouth is wide open, he beat Kuukai, who has been in the highest score since forever

"Way to go Nagi!" Amu cheered on Nagi

"Not bad, Fujisaki." Kuukai says

"Beginner's Luck," i mumbled

"Hey, i have been in the highest score ever since 6 th Grade!" he replied

and I'm shocked about that

When is his life not perfect, he get's good grade, has this annoying fan-girls, good at dancing, good at lying, Teachers favorite student, Get grades always 'A+', 'A', or the lowest 'B'

I'm still the same... they call me the Ice Queen, I have this annoying fan-boys (second biggest fans next to Nagihiko), I still love Comedy, and Well my highest score was A, and my lowest was D

And I'm really tired, so i went to bed early...

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

I looked at Rima who is asleep, now I'm playing DDR with Kuukai since he asked me to.

"DUDE, I CAN'T DO DIFFICULT," Kuukai yelled

"WELL, I WANT TO TRY DIFFICULT, IDIOT!" I yelled back

and well the rest of the group was arguing too, Amu is arguing with Utau and Ikuto who is just tagging along about bed privileges, we didn't notice anything until

**'HHHHOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK'**

"GUYS, I'M SLEEPING! IF YOU CANNOT KEEP QUIET FOR ABOUT 30 MINUTES, YOU ALL WILL BE DEAD." Rima glared while holding an Air Horn, we all shocked and shut up

... still no sound

... no sound

I went to Rima and she is asleep, for real this time

"Phew, that was close." Amu sweatdrop

"You can say that again." Utau rolled her eyes

"Anyway... Kuukaiiiii" i yelled

"Fine..." Kuukai give up

and we both play

And... I WON! Kuukai is panting and sweating, and anyway Utau ordered a Pizza so we eat and watch some horror movie called 'Paranormal Activity 3' and it was not scary but somehow Amu finds it so scary, and well the effects didn't show until we try to go to sleep

Kreeekkk

"What is that?" Amu asked

"I don't know..." Utau answered

KREEEEKKKKK

the sound got louder

"Guys..." I called

"NOOOOOO THE EVIL GHOSTTT" Amu yelled

I look at Rima and she is still fast asleep. thank god

we all are so scared even though we won't admit and we all fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rima's POV_**

I wake up while hugging something, Wait… What actually did I hug? I opened my eyes and the 'thing' I was hugging was that Crossdresser, he looked at me and smirked

"Morning sleeping beauty," He said with that big smile on his face

"Morning Crossdresser." I get up and take a shower, i change my clothes into a Pink floral dress with mary janes shoes

I walk out the bathroom and see the Crossdresser looking at me

"What?" I asked "You look beautiful..." He answered "Yeah right." i walk away

When can he stop being ? I smiled and walk to the kitchen to eat some breakfast

"Rima, come here for a second!" Amu called me

"Yeah." i walked to the sofa and sit

The boys went to the room to play DDR, they already had breakfast

"Do you like Nagi?" She asked

"I don't like that Crossdresser," i answered

"But you love him don't you?" She asked, Damn how did she know me so well?

"...Yes, I love that Crossdresser," I yelled/whispered

"Go tell him now," Amu demanded

"No... He's gonna think that I'm Weird, I mean i was supposed to hate him, and now I love him! Where the hell is my dignity?" I answered

"Yaya knows~" Someone said

"YAYA?" Amu and I said in unision

"The one and only," she giggled

"Yaya thinks that you should admit your feelings for Nagi-kun" She said again

"Nooo!" I yelled

"Now shut up before he hears you," i said to both of them

"Hears what?" Someone asked and i cursed under my breath

"Nothing, Nagihiko." i smiled to him

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"We are eee t-talking a-about My dog," I looked at my friends with the face that saying 'Help the living hell outa me'

"Yeah, we talk about her dog clothes." Amu saved me

"And shoes." Yaya added

"Ooh okay," He answered, he looked suspicious and shrug it off

He leave and i was relieved

But what if he hears what I'm saying?

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

_"...Yes, I love that Crossdresser."_

Did she really said that? Could it possibly be that the Ice Queen is In love with me? I cannot think and i talk to my only trusted friend, Kuukai. Yes he is an Idiot sometimes but he can came up with an amazing advice,

"Kuukai, I need an advice on something." I walked to him

"What?" he asked

"I hear something that i really cannot hear," I tell him

"Let me guess, Rima confess to you?" he asked, okay how did he know?

"Yep..." I answered

"Tell her how you feel now," Kuukai says

"How?" i asked

"Go now." he pushed me to Rima

"Now," He hissed

_**Normal POV**_

"KUUKAI, HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW?" Nagihiko yelled

"Nagi, what happened?" Rima asked

"There's something i gotta tell you, and i want you to not laugh," I said to her with a serious face, Rima nodded and Nagihiko was silent for a while

"Rima, I love you," He said while looking at Rima's eyes, Rima walk away, grab a stool and she stands in it and kiss Nagihiko on the lips

"I love you too." She smiled, and Nagihiko hugged her

"Thanks Rima-koi" he thanked her and they both walk to the living room together holding hands

**_Amu's POV_**

Okay, Rima and Nagi walk in together. Holding hands. so are they official?

"OMG NAGI! RIMA! DO YOU TWO ARE DATING?" I asked

"Yep," Rima smiled and looked at Nagi

"Awww, cute couple," Utau said

"Congrats," Kuukai said

"Thanks," they both answered

"And there is one couple left..." Utau smirked and looked at me and Ikuto

"What?" we both asked

"You both?" Utau answered and i blushed

I Love Ikuto yep they, the girls know

I walk out the room and wanted some air

"Why did you walk out?" Some husky voice said

"I just need some air," I lied

"Your lying, i can see that." Ikuto looked at me

"Its just that, when you left, you never called me or anything, Only called once on my birthday, Do you know that hurts me? and i worry if you find a girl way better than me to tease, and to annoy, and that's because I love you dammit!" I yelled with my vision became blur, yes i was crying

"Amu, I'm sorry for never calling you... i was busy with practice and recital, i don't even have time look at my phone..." Ikuto hug me while i sobbed at his shirt

"I miss you so much back then, and still love you after all this years, even though you like Tadase," he continued

"Really? You love me?" I asked "Yes, I love you," He answered, I looked at him and he kissed me, okay this is feeling like I'm flying to cloud nine, its just feels great, and when he broke apart he hugged me again

"So we are Official?" I asked

"Yeah we are," he answered

and that was the happiest day of my life


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note :

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry, I can't continue this story, suddenly my life got complicated, like Test, Study, And some Singing career, Yeah so I'm pursuing my dream in the music industry, and well i got so busy and there is a little time to update, Maybe If someone want to continue this story, i would gladly give to you because you all are such a lovely writers, i love all fanfiction stories, and well so anyway I'm gonna make a new account : SparklySinger13, I will try to write some story there, and well please someone continue this story, because this is my first fanfiction and well to all who Review or Favorite or put it on Alert, I want to say Thank You! You all are so sweet, so kind and well a talented writer, I love you all so much! And maybe you think that flamers or those who write mean reviews and all, I personally think that gives you more advantage to be better and know your mistakes, and maybe you got some wrong grammar, or maybe a little OOC, or got errors in it, but i don't really care about those, i love all your stories, they are wonderful, none of them is wrong or not original, it's your own idea, or maybe you stole a little bit, But that's okay. I'm gonna suport you all the way, and some of your stories. So Thank You for all of your supports! I love you like i love sparkles and having last word. And that's real love. Stay Fearless everyone!

P.S : Please send me a private message if you want to repair or continue this story!

Love Forever And Always,

Sophie


End file.
